


protection and scars

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 16x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie realizing Nick had been protecting her.





	protection and scars

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr

It wasn't until Gibbs and McGee walked by with West, and Gibbs commenting on Nick's messed up hat that it hit her.   
  
That whole time they were trying not to die before Gibbs and McGee could get to them, she was filled with so much adrenaline that she sort of blocked anything else out. But one thing she did remember was Nick's body so close to her and the feeling of his hand running along her arm.   
  
And he made sure to stay behind her for the most part, to pull her out of the way, his hand on her back moving her forward while he stood directly behind her blocking her. Or when he was behind her with his hand on her arm, he hovered so close as if ready to wrap himself around her in protection if need be.   
  
Nick knew she could handle herself, but he was protecting her anyway.   
  
Ellie made a strangled noise so suddenly that it made him jump, she quickly turned him to look at the still bleeding wound.   
  
"Bishop?" Gibbs called from the car, about ready to get in.   
  
"We'll be back at the Navy Yard soon." She said, pulling a protesting Nick by the wrist to the car they came in. "Nick has some shrapnel he needs taken out."   
  
She tried to keep her voice from showing the slight panic she felt at Nick being injured no matter how small. He was bleeding, and he didn't even seem to care.   
  


* * *

  
  
In the end, Nick refused to let her stay with him at the hospital and Ellie had no choice but to head back to the Navy Yard.   
  
She felt relief fill her when he had walked back in, and even joked with her about it. When they did all leave, they walked together to their cars that were always parked near each other.   
  
"You got hurt protecting me." Ellie said in a small voice breaking the silence.  
  
Nick grabbed her arm, stopping them from walking and making her face him. "I don't regret it."  
  
"Yeah well maybe I regret just letting you do it."  
  
"I'll always protect you Ellie." He told her, looking at her so softly.   
  
"I don't need you to, and I especially don't need you getting hurt trying."   
  
"Better me end up hurt than you." Nick said, jaw clenching as if angry at just the thought.   
  
"Don't." She snapped. "I don't like it when you're hurt, at all."  
  
Nick sighed. "We'll get nowhere with this argument."   
  
Ellie's shoulders slumped. "I know." They'd protect each other, either way.   
  
"I'll be healed in no time, you know. I mean the doctor said it'll scar but-" He shrugged with a forced grin. "Women love scars, right?"  
  
Her stomach twisted at _other women_. "What if..I don't want there to be other women seeing it?"  
  
Nick's eyes flashed with something that looked like hope. "Ellie?"  
  
Ellie tried to think of what to say. I like you that's why? I want to be the only woman that sees it? I think I might be falling for you?   
  
None of it seemed right.   
  
And so with a huff she did the only thing besides those words she could think of. Putting the palm of her hand on the back of his neck, Ellie pulled his lips to hers. Nick stumbled a little, not expecting the kiss at all. His arms though quickly wrapped around her, kissing her back just as fiercely.   
  
"Thank you." She mumbled, eyes fluttering open when they slowly pulled apart.   
  
"For?"  
  
She said nothing as she smiled and kissed him again.  
  
Later when it did turn into a scar, Nick would be lying on his stomach with his arm and leg dangling off the side of the bed, sheet hanging half off his body. Ellie would drape herself along his back, kissing his scar softly. Nick with his face half buried in the pillow will smile. Ellie murmuring in his ear how she didn't know about other women but she loved all his scars, even the ones that held bad memories because they made him _Nick_. And she loved every part of him.


End file.
